


The Secret sisters

by the_doctor_still_lives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_still_lives/pseuds/the_doctor_still_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Primrose, Lottie, and Victoria live with Remus Lupin and they find out a huge secret about their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primrose

Chapter 1: Primrose  
So I’m freaking out right now. I was sneaking around my “dad’s” office. He adopted me. I was looking for my birthday presents! My birthday is in a week. And school starts tomorrow. I found 3 letters instead.

Dear Remus,  
Please take care of my Primrose. Her birthday is September 7th 1989. She is 5 years old right now Tomorrow Voldemort is planning to murder James, Harry, and I. He doesn’t know about Prim. I at least want Harry to be dead now then having him be hunted and have a bunch of people die for him then have him die in the end. Prim can live through without her dying. Thank you Remus.  
-Lily Potter

 

Dear Remus Lupin,  
Please take care of Victoria. I can’t have her live with a twin anymore. And having twins is too much work. It is going to take an ax into our bank accounts and chop it in half. Her name is Victoria Krum. Her birthday is February 15th, 1989. She is 5 years old. 10 galleons are included in the package with all her belongings.  
-Sally Krum

 

Dear Remus,  
Please take my Lottie. Voldemort is planning to frame me for killing 13 people. I don’t want Lottie to be hurt. She is 5 years old. Her birthday is May 27th 1989. Thank you so much Remus.  
-Sirius Black

OMG. OUR PARENTS!!!!  
"PRIMROSE LUCILLE LUPIN!"

  
Crap. forgot about Lupin.

  
"So, when were you planning to tell us about our FAMOUS RELATIVES?"

  
I swear Lupin almost died right then and there.  
"Ummmmmmm, on your 17th birthday's?"

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Look Prim I'm really sorry, OK? I was just worried. I didn't know how to tell you anyway. I'm really sorry."

That was it, I couldn't believe him. 

  
I stormed out and gave Lottie and Tori their letters because they were standing outside the door with open mouths about to ask me something. 5 minutes later they screamed. And then I heard Lupin scream. I ran to his office and when I saw what had happened I laughed so hard. Tori and Lottie were pointing their wands at Lupin with murderous looks on their faces and Lupin' s wand across the floor with Lupin cowering in the corner. 

"Alright girls, let's go pack and become fully trained witches and be able to kick his tail and not get in jail for it."

 

The girls nodded and went to their rooms. 

"If you get me an awesome birthday present I'll get the girls to forget about this whole incident!"

"Got ya!"

I went back to my room to finish packing I was finally getting my way. 

 

 


	2. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has to tell George about her dad and George has a surprise for her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie POV

I cannot believe that Remus didn't tell me that my dad wasn't Sirius Black!

I was so mad at him. I thought that he was my dad! Well it is kinda weird that he had my sisters on different dates and the same year. But still. 

"Hey Charlie!"A familiar voice said. 

"George!" I cried."So! How was your summer?" He asked me. 

I was petrified. I couldn't tell him. "Uhh... Really good. Listen, I need to talk to you about something. In private. With my sisters. In the train." I replied. 

"Sure!"


End file.
